Cuando yo me fui
by Kitsune Akero
Summary: Kagome e InuYasha se pelean, el la tira por el pozo...Cuando el no viene por Kagome las cosas empeoran...¿Que tiene que pasar para darte cuenta de que amas a alguien?.:One-Shot:. (desde el punto de vista de Kagome)


**Disclamer: InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takashi**

Se que es algo triste y mas para mi primer fic, esta basado en una historia real, lo se por que me paso a mi, y a mi mejor amiga, como no sabíamos como aliviar el dolor escribimos este fic, y lo pusimos en la cuenta de mi mejor amiga, tal vez sea muy triste y tal vez no les agrade y lo dejen de leer, por eso estamos de acuerdo si nos echan flamers, o no ponen reviews…de verdad nos sentimos mal de no haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella, de no decirle cuanto la apreciaba, cuanto la quería, por eso si quieren dejar de leer ahora, lo entiendo pero si quieren seguir adelante, solo tengo algo que decirles..._gracias..._

Naoko Muramatsu

Dedicado a la memoria de:

Kari Muramatsu

(1991-2005)

Buena amiga

Hija

Y

Hermana

Siempre te recordaremos

* * *

**Cuando yo me fui**

**Por: Kitsune Akero y Naoko Muramatsu**

**Enero 13**

Me gustaría saber como estas, hace unos días nos peleamos, y tu me arrojaste por el pozo, gritando cosas que me hirieron, pero que ahora no me importan, solo quiero verte, me pregunto como habrás pasado el año nuevo… aunque no sepas que es, quisiera contarte que he hecho y poder estar a tu lado sin embargo… no puedo, cuando me acerco al pozo…tengo miedo, miedo de que me grites,de queme rechaces de nuevo, pero también quiero regresar a tu lado, no se que hacer, te extraño…

**Febrero 12**

Aun no se nada de ti…viaje a la aldea, no estabas, te busque y no estabas, Sango me dijo que regrese a casa, a mi época, que no me preocupe, pero cuando voy… no me siento bien, siento que dejo algo muy importante atrás, me preocupo al no encontrarte, podrías estar herido, o peor aun…entiendo que aun no me hayas venido a buscar, tal vez fuiste a tomar ese descanso del que tanto hablaste, y fuiste con Totosai para que te ayude con colmillo de acero, de verdad tengo ganas de verte…tengo algo importante que decirte…

**Marzo 5**

Ayer me sucedió algo terrible…y no tengo a nadie a quien contarle¿tu dirás que le diga a mis amigas cierto, pero...no puedo, no las he visto, están ocupadas, como todos los demás, aun no vienes por mi, aun no te puedo encontrar, no me puedo concentrar, todo el tiempo he estado pensando en ti… mis notas han bajado, de seguro si te cuento mi problema dirías que no es nada…debo ser mas fuerte, debo…aguantar…

**Marzo 12**

Shippo me contó un chiste muy gracioso, aun no se de ti, no se si te enteraste, pero pase unos días en el hospital, por unas migrañas,tal vez sea por que no he comido muy bien,o he estudiado de mas,los doctores quieren hacerme un estudio, de seguro dirás que solo soy una humana débil, los doctores se ven preocupados pero yo les dije que 'mala hierba nunca muere', sin embargo, estoy asustada, y siento una infinita tristeza en mi corazón…

**Septiembre 14**

Hoy es un día especial, tu cumpleaños, deje tu regalo con la anciana Kaede, nadie sabe nada de ti, me preocupa, siento que nos evades¿por que, no lo se,... te deseo lo mejor, tengo que volver a casa, hoy me harán los estudios, espero poder seguir siendo parte de tu vida en los años que siguen…

donde quiera que estes Feliz Cunpleaños...

**Octubre 2**

No se que hacer, te extraño, no has venido por mi, no te he visto en tanto tiempo…

Algo no funciona bien conmigo, los doctores me han recetado la Quimioterapia, estoy muy triste, no se si te pueda volver a ver, no me he podido alegrar¿donde estas, me gustaría que estés aquí conmigo, al estar cerca de ti, me siento mejor, tu eres el que siempre me quita estas penas que me acechan aunque a veces tu eres el que las hizo crecer…

**Noviembre 10**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, hace casi un año que no te veo ¿seguirás enojado con migo, te extraño, no te he podido ver, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, lo único que deseo... es volverte a ver…

**Noviembre 12**

Quimioterapia…es algo horrible, mi pelo se cae poco a poco, y mis uñas también, estoy muy flaca, y pálida, mi mama, Souta y el abuelo, están muy preocupados por mi…si me vieras, de seguro no me reconocerías, me siento muy débil, no me puedo levantar de la cama, el mínimo movimiento me agota demasiado…estoy muriendo… muero poco a poco… ¿por que no vienes por mi, te quiero ver, tengo miedo de quenunca regreses…de no verte nunca mas…

**Diciembre 13**

Ahora estoy descansando del todo, aun no has regresado por mi, mi cabello y mis uñas ya crecieron de nuevo, ya no estoy tan flaca, pero si estoy muy pálida, este lugar… es tan tranquilo, por primera vez me siento sola, no hay nadie, puedo ver lo que haces, y por lo que veo no te has enterado de nada... me mortifica saber que mis amigas, mama, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Souta…todos, estén llorando por mi, que esten tan tristes por mi culpa...tu ya vienes de regreso, pero ya no te podré decir lo que siento por ti…

**Enero 1**

Hace un mes que te enteraste… ¿triste no, hoy visitaste mi tumba, nadie sabe que estas aquí, me llevaste flores de cerezo… mis favoritas, estuviste platicando con la placa que dice mi nombre, me platicaste de muchas cosas, de Shippo, de los demás, de cómo te había ido, de Kikyo, de la perla de Shikon, y de nuestras aventuras… mientras hacías eso… vi algo que nunca pensé que vería…te vi llorar…

**Enero 14**

Aun no se por que¿acaso tu…, me siento triste, no te culpes, justo ahora estas frente a mi tumba, estas muy deprimido, estas tomando el regalo que te di de cumpleaños; una foto de nosotros; no me gusta que te culpes así, no fue tu culpa que haya muerto, tampoco fue tu culpa que Kikyo muriera, me gustaría estar ahí para abrazarte, y decirte cuanto te extraño, cuanto hepasado, quiero estar contigo, no me gusta verte así, me siento tan…tan… culpable, y mas aun cuando me dices eso… dices que no eras un buen amigo, eso…eso no es cierto, tu…tu eres mi mejor amigo, no importa si no hayas ido por mi, o si eres mitad bestia, me entristece saber que eres que estas tan… triste…

**Abril**

La perla…solo falta un fragmento, dices muchas cosas mientras miras la foto que te di, lo que dices es verdad…cuantas cosas vivimos juntos y cuantas quieres contarme…

Si, tal vez sea cierto, desperdiciaste tu tiempo en cosas que no eran tan importantes como pensabas…no, no te culpo por eso, yo no te culpo, no importa lo que hayas hecho yo siempre te perdonare, aun aprecio los tiempos que pasamos juntos, y si pudiera repetir el tiempo no me negaría, no lo pensaría dos veces, aunque signifique morir de nuevo, pues sirvió para que fueras amado y querido otra vez, fuiste feliz y viviste tu vida…no se que habría hecho sin ti…no se cuanto tiempo paso para que me haya dado cuenta de esto…tu siempre fuiste alguien importante para mi y siempre lo serás…por que eres mi amigo…mi mejor amigo y …te amo…si, te amo… Yo te amo… InuYasha…

**Fin**

* * *

_Las personas que amamos y queremos, son los Ángeles que nos ayudaran cuando nuestras alas olviden como volar…_

Naoko Muramatsu

Se que es algo muy triste, me hizo recordar tantas cosas…de echo llore cuando lo escribimos, por eso les quiero decir algo, nunca desperdicien la oportunidad de estar con sus amigos y con las personas que quieren, si su amistad es profunda y sincera, si se quieren de verdad, no habrá nada que los pueda separar…

Kitsune Akero


End file.
